Our Light
by Rmarques
Summary: “One day it’ll be our light, the light that brings us together. I'll be in your heart until that time comes.”Sora keps hearing these words in his head. Who said them?SoraxNaminé, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; it is property of SquareEnix. Thank you.

* * *

"_One day it'll be our light, the light that brings us together. I'll be in your heart until that time comes."_

Sora kept hearing these words in his head over and over. They always made him smile… but… Who had told them?

Their light… His heart…

Some how he felt he should know who had told those words. Yet… No matter how much he tried… he couldn't remember…

"You know, it's usually easier to remember something when you've had a good night of sleep."

Sora nearly fell of his bed when he heard the voice. He took a few deep breaths, and then laid back on his bed, trying to ignore the chuckles he was hearing.

"It's not funny Roxas." Sora said, covering his ears with his pillow. Useless as it may be, since one could hardly block something coming from his own head, he could at least try to tell himself that the sound wasn't as loud now.

"Maybe not to you." The blond said, as he tried to make a not as mocking tone of voice. "But still. Can you stop with all the pondering? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Easy for you to say." Sora grunted in response.

Roxas sighed and tried once again to sleep, only to once again, see his attempt being frustrated by a Sora.

"You know, I think I liked it better when you were still travelling around the universe… At least then I could get some sleep."

---

In the next day Sora was still pondering about the same words. Roxas was more than glad that they were meeting Riku, Kairi and Namine, so he would have an excuse to back away from Sora.

When they arrived at the Island, Sora sat in the dock, waiting for the others to arrive. He looked at the horizon, watching the setting sun. He smiled as he saw a boat arriving. He was disappointed when he noticed that Kairi was the only one in it, and Riku, or his boat were nowhere to be found. When she arrived at the docks and tied her boat, Sora jumped down next to her.

"Where's Riku?"

Kairi sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… I think his parents asked him to do something for them."

"I see…" Said Sora, as he once again gazed the horizon.

"Still thinking about those words?" Said Kairi, bringing Sora back to reality.

"Yeah…" He said looking down to the water.

"And he has been quite annoying lately, may I add." Roxas suddenly said, as his ghost-like figure appeared, startling both Sora and Kairi. "Sorry." He said with a chuckle when he noticed their reaction.

"It's ok. So, I suppose you want some time alone with Naminé?" Kairi said as she noticed the ghost-like figure of the blond girl.

Roxas blushed slightly as he scratched his cheekbone.

Kairi giggled. "Come on Sora. Let's leave the two lovebirds alone." She said as she lead Sora by the hand to the of the seaside shack. Sora looked back at Naminé as he was lead by Kairi.

Roxas sighed as he watched them walk away.

"You know, he's remembering." He said as he sat next to Naminé.

"I know… But then again, he never really did forget either..." Namine said, gazing the horizon.

Roxas sighed… "You're thinking of ever telling him?"

"I don't know… I guess I'm afraid of his reaction…" She said sighing and shaking her head. She had an extremely sad look on her face.

"He didn't get mad at you when you first told him, did he?" Roxas said as he tried to comfort her.

She smiled weakly. "No, he didn't… But his fake memories were still there at the time… I don't know how he'd react if I told him now…"

Roxas sighed. He too gazed at the horizon. It seemed like he would have to some of the work. He heard a sob. He then looked at Naminé. She was looking to her left. Roxas followed her gaze. She was looking at Sora and Kairi, as they childishly splashed each other in the ocean.

"You like him don't you?" Roxas said without looking away. He heard another sob in response. He scooted next to her and held her, offering his shoulder, for her to cry on.

---

That night Sora was still restless about those words. However, this time, Roxas wasn't just being an annoying whiner. He was actually trying to help Sora discover the origins of those words.

"Did Kairi know something about them?" Roxas said, as Sora was about to give up.

"No… I mean, she said they were familiar to her, but she didn't really have any connection to them." Sora said, burying his face in the pillow.

"You mean… Like you about Twilight Town?" Roxas said, hoping Roxas would pick up the pieces on his own.

"Yeah I suppose so." Sora rose as he said that. "Why? Do you think they're somehow related?"

Roxas sighed… "Of all the others in the universe…" He said quietly, hoping Sora wasn't paying attention. His ghost-like figure once again came out Sora's body. Sora watched as he headed towards the cupboard, and took out a book from it.

"What are you looking for?" Sora said as he approached Roxas, who was flipping through some pages. He recognised the book. It was a copy of the journal Jiminy had kept during their travels. Finally, Roxas seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Thank Naminé." He read out loud. "Kinda odd that Jiminy would put a note about her on your journal before you met her, isn't it?" He said, looking up to Sora.

"Thank Naminé…" Sora repeated. Suddenly, something seemed to click in his head. "You mean that Naminé may be related to those words?"

Roxas groaned in frustration. Could he stop thinking about the damn words for a minute? Then again… That was progress. "Why don't you talk with Naminé about this tomorrow? Now, if we could go back to bed…"

Sora kept looking at the note in the journal. "Thank Naminé." He said again.

"Sora! Bed!" Roxas almost yelled.

"Fine!" Sora groaned, as he got up and lay on the bed.

---

The next day, Sora asked Kairi to meet him at the island. He was going to ask Naminé if that time at The World That Never Was had been really the first time that they had met.

When he arrived at the island, Kairi was already there.

"Hey!" She said as she met Sora at the docks.

"Hey." Sora took a deep breath. "Kairi, Roxas… Can you leave me and Naminé alone for a moment?"

Roxas appeared, and motioned Kairi to come with him. Naminé also came out, and stood there, her expression a mix of scared and surprised.

"Yes… Sora? What is it?" Naminé said, trying to calm herself down.

Sora sighed. "Naminé… That time when you opened that portal to Destiny Islands, before me and Riku defeated Xemnas for good… That wasn't the first time we had met, was it?"

Naminé lowered her head. A sob could be heard. When she spoke, her voice was weak.

"No… We had met before that time." She then proceeded to tell him all about the events at Castle Oblivion. Everything, from Marluxia's plan, to their promise. By the time she reached the later, tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"So… In order to restore my memories… I had to forget about you." Sora said when she finished talking.

"Yes. We made a promise to meet again. And then… Well, you know the rest." She looked up at him. His face was blank, "I suppose you may be angry at me. I can't blame you… And since you no longer have…"

"Thank you… Naminé!" He cut her off.

She gasped. She looked at him, only to find him smile.

"That's something I never did, did I? And Jiminy even wrote about it in his journal. I never thanked you." He approached her, and whipped her tears. When her face had no tears left, he kept his hand on her cheek.

"Sora…" Naminé was on the verge of crying again. But not out of sadness… If anything, out of joy.

"So… I suppose we did keep our promise. We met again. And I guess… The time has come. Our promise is our light." He said, as his hand travelled down to her hand.

"Sora..." Naminé just couldn't take it anymore. Another tear came down her face, as she hugged Sora tightly, hoping she would never have to let him go. He hugged her back gently, not without seeing two figures that had been watching them quickly get out of view, followed by a small scream, and a splash.

Naminé reluctantly pushed away, and looked at Sora's eyes. "So… What do we do now?"

Sora looked at her in the eyes, and simply said "We'll just go wherever our light takes us."

* * *

And it's over! Hope you liked it (: Read, and Review. Flames will be ignored 3 And no, there won't be any more chapters (at least I don't think there will :/). 


End file.
